Klaine Advent 2014
by peter-pan-equals-luv
Summary: Drabbles for the Klaine Advent calender on tumblr.
1. Ache

Day 1 - Kurt aches but Blaine has a plan.

* * *

><p>"Oh my god, I ache," Kurt moans, flopping gracelessly down on the couch, his bags scattering around him. "My feet ache, my legs ache, everything <em>aches<em>. Black Friday shopping is always a bitch."

"My poor baby," Blaine says, leaning over the back of the couch to kiss his husbands head. "Did you at least find some good deals?"

Kurt smiles, tilting his head back and puckering his lips, demanding a real kiss, which Blaine gives him happily. "Mm, hello to you, too. Yes, I did. Had to beat off some hag, but I managed to get the last gifts we need this year."

"So we're officially done with Christmas shopping?"

"We're officially done?"

"Mm-hmm."

"Good, because I can think of some other things we could do that will make your legs ache." Blaine waggles his eyebrows suggestively and Kurt bursts out laughing.

"Yeah, okay." Blaine helps him stand, leading him to the room. "Even if you're a big dork."


	2. Balance

Day 2 - Balance

A continuation of yesterday's drabble, because somewhereonlyino wanted it.

* * *

><p>"Oh, oh, right there!"<p>

Rachel blinks, her keys loose in her hand as she lets herself into Kurt and Blaine's apartment.

"Fuck, Blaine!"

_What in the world?_

She walks through the entry hall, tucking her keys in her pocket as she rounds the corner. There are shopping bags on the couch, but the guys are nowhere to be seen.

A low moan echos throughout the space, followed by, "Oh, god, that feels so good."

"Kurt?"

There's a thump, followed by some scrambling sounds and groans. "We're coming!"

Rachel smirks, heading towards the bedroom, intent on mocking them through the door, but it opens before she gets there and Kurt hobbles out, Blaine supporting him, both of them only wearing sweatpants. One of Kurt's sides is an angry red and he's limping. "Oh, my god, what happened?" she gasps, rushing over to help him, too, but he waves her off.

"I lost my balance and fell," Kurt grunts out as he sits on the couch. "My whole left side hurts." Blaine presses an ice pack to Kurt's thigh, making him grimace. "No, a little lower," he says, adjusting the pack and then letting out a groan. "Right there."

"Oh, that's the noise I heard," Rachel says, giggling as she moves some of the bags on the couch and sits next to Kurt. "I came to see if you got any good deals during your Black Friday shopping and thought you guys were just having kinky sex."

She doesn't miss the look that passes between them and grins wickedly. "So just how _did_ you lose your balance?"

Kurt groans and Blaine snickers.


	3. Cloud

Day 3 - Cloud

* * *

><p>Kurt lets out a little whimper as sunlight filters in through the window, falling across his eyes and making the sharp spikes of pain going through his head worse. He rolls over, letting out another pained whimper when the sore side of his body presses into the mattress. He mentally curses losing his balance the day before, but, really, it was Blaine's fault for wanting to try acrobatic sex. And now he's woken up with a migraine. Today sucks, he decides, flipping onto his stomach and burrowing further into bed in hopes to make the pain go away.<p>

"Still no better?" Blaine asks softly as he comes into the room. The mattress dips under his weight and his warm hand rubs circles on Kurt's back.

Kurt whimpers in answer before slightly moving his head, keeping the pillow over his eyes, so he can say, "Not really. It's been raining for days and now that I've got a headache, there's not a cloud in the sky. How is that fair?" He sticks his whole head under the pillow again.

A cold pack his draped over the back of his neck and the smell of peppermint tea finally hits his nose. "Come on, let's get you feeling better," Blaine urges, helping him sit up. "Drink up while I find something to put over the windows for today and tomorrow, we'll go get some fabric for curtains, okay?"

Kurt sighs, taking a sip of the tea before leaning over to kiss his husband. "You're the best ever."


	4. Dessert

Day 4 - Dessert

* * *

><p>Blaine walks into the apartment, shaking his whole body as though it would dispel the cold that had seeped through him during the trip from the subway to their building door. His show was set to start rehearsals after the holidays and today had been an emergency Sunday planning session with the main cast before the director took her maternity leave.<p>

He drops his keys in the bowl by the door and shrugs off his outer layer. He's about to go look for his husband when he hears a low moan, followed by panting.

"Kurt?" he calls out, eyebrows furrowed as he ventures further into the apartment.

"H'm en da kishin!"

Frowning, Blaine walks into the kitchen, where Kurt is chewing on something with a look of bliss on his face. On the counter sits their wire cooling rack, filled with, admittedly yummy looking, cookies. "What's this?"

Kurt swallows his mouthful and Blaine watches his throat work, distracted for a moment before Kurt starts talking. "I was lying in bed this morning, recovering from my post migraine pangs, and I started looking up new cookie recipes for Christmas cookies this year and I found this recipe for homemade peppermint pattie cookies, so I decided to try them out and, oh my god, these are delicious."

Blaine opens his mouth to question just how good they actually are, when Kurt reaches over, grabbing a cookie and shoving it into his mouth. Rolling his eyes, he starts to chew and-

"Oh ma gaw, ish is 'o 'ood!"

"I know, right? Better than sex," Kurt says, grabbing another cookie and biting it in half.

Blaine stares at him for a moment. "I don't know about that..." Kurt gives him a look. "I guess I'll just have to step up my game, huh?" He reaches over and links their fingers together.

"Blaine, I'm still sore from the other day!" Kurt says, making a show of hesitating for a second before he grabs the bowl of peppermint pattie cream and lets Blaine pull him to their bedroom.

**A/N: I've never actually made the cookies mentioned, but here's the link if you want to try to make them! They look really good. www howsweeteats com 2013/01/ peppermint-pattie-cookies/**


	5. Evening

Day 5 - Evening

It's a few nights after the peppermint pattie cream (which Kurt complained wouldn't come out of the sheets and that Blaine replied that the sheets have had worse things on them, resulting in a pillow being thrown and Blaine having to do the laundry) that Blaine decides to surprise Kurt with dinner from their favorite Thai place. Kurt's show is already up and running, heralded by rave reviews, so Blaine has plenty of time to run out and get the food before Kurt returns that evening. He puts the food in the oven to keep warm and sets the table, even going to far as to light the candles that Kurt likes to decorate the center of the table with when it gets closer to time. He almost sets it up like that one scene in Pretty Woman, but the food smells good and if Kurt comes home to a naked Blaine, there won't be any eating.

The dinner is nice, once they get it all set up, and they trade stories of their days before cleaning the kitchen together. A movie wasn't in his original plans, but Blaine doesn't say no when Kurt asks him if he wants to watch one. They curl up on the couch, kissing softly before the main menu even pops up, and it isn't long after that that Blaine presses Kurt down on the couch, straddling him but keeping their hips apart. It's been awhile since they had just kissed, but Blaine still wants the feeling of Kurt's body against his.

It's not long before Kurt starts shifting his hips upwards, though, especially once Blaine begins to move his lips down, kissing across Kurt's jaw to his ear. He sucks the lobe in his mouth, teeth scraping across it, before he moves down.

If there's one thing Blaine knows, it's that Kurt's neck is extremely sensitive. More than one conversation had been cut off with the simple scrap of teeth over just the right area of neck and Blaine takes advantage of it more often than he probably should, but he's never gotten over the feeling of Kurt shivering against him, the little breathy moan he lets out, the way his eyes roll back and he loses the ability to form complete thoughts or sentences.

He bites down, sucking gently on the skin, and Kurt's hips buck up, his hands moving down to cup Blaine's ass, pulling their hips together. "B-Blaine! N- ooooh- no hickies," Kurt pants, his body writhing against Blaine's.

Blaine just hums, letting go and finally giving Kurt what he wants, rolling his hips down so that their dicks are pressed together. They move slowly, letting it build between them as their lips suck and bite at each other, until they're both panting too much to do more than press their foreheads together.

"Blaine..." The word is whispered into the hot air between their faces and Blaine's eyes flutter open, locking onto Kurt's. He surges up, pressing their lips together and moaning as he comes, his grip on Blaine's hair almost painful. Blaine quickens his movements, trying to hurry before Kurt gets too sensitive, biting down on Kurt's bottom lip as he falls over the blissful ledge.

They lay there for a few minutes, kissing softly until Kurt starts to giggle.

"What?" Blaine says, pulling back.

"Definitely a better dessert than those cookies."

Laughing, Blaine sits up, dragging his husband to get cleaned up.


	6. Fall

Day 6 - Fall

* * *

><p>There are times, over the years, that Kurt finds his heart skip a beat before speeding up.<p>

The first time he sees Prince Charming on his TV.

The first time he performs a series of moves while practicing ballet and makes no mistakes.

The day his mother dies and again on the day she's laid to rest.

The first day of middle school and then, when that's a disaster, the first day of high school, hoping it will be better.

(It's not.)

When he tells his father he's gay.

When Finn looks at him.

The entire week his father lay in a coma, up until he wakes up.

When he walks down the stairs at an unfamiliar school, trying to blend in with the crowd rushing past him. At first he thinks it's just the adrenaline of spying, but later, he thinks, it's because his soul knew.

When Blaine leans over and kisses him the first time.

When Blaine asks him to dance at the prom, despite what has happened to him in the past.

When Blaine tells him he loves him.

When Blaine proposes, singing his love on the staircase where they met.

The day they got married and he caught Blaine's eye while they walked down opposite aisle to each other.

There are so many moments with Blaine that it happens that he can hardly count them all, but every so often, it happens in a small moment, at the oddest time. As he watches Blaine stretch up to nudge the star on top of the tree so it's _just_ so, Kurt's breath catches, his heart skips a beat before thumping rapidly in his chest.

And Kurt feels himself fall that much more in love with Blaine.


	7. Grace

Day 7 - Grace

* * *

><p>For the most part, Kurt Hummel is clumsy.<p>

Even after growing into his long limbs, he still often found himself tripping over his own feet or a stray sock or even just the air. His friends tease him good naturedly and Blaine is there to catch him when he stumbles or to help him when he hurts himself. He laughs it off for the most part, comfortable in his body now more than he ever has been. No amount of dance classes will cure him of it; plus, it's kind of funny at times.

But Blaine thinks Kurt just has a special kind of grace, one that only shows when he isn't consciously thinking about the way his body moves. It shows in the way his legs move to the beat of the Christmas music playing in the background, the way he stirs the batter of the cookies they baking, the way he dances around the kitchen, putting dough on trays, pulling cookies out of the oven. The smallest things that make Blaine stop what he's doing to just stare.

And Kurt will catch him staring. Blaine doesn't stop, just gives him a smile that make Kurt's cheeks pink and his eyes cast downwards, no longer dancing, but still moving with grace around the kitchen, playfully telling Blaine to get back to work. Blaine will, but not before he steals a kiss that has Kurt biting his lip to try to contain his smile.


	8. Harmony

Day 8 – Harmony

* * *

><p>"You want to what?" Kurt asks, staring at his husband.<p>

"To go around the neighborhood caroling," Blaine repeats eagerly.

"Blaine, we live in an apartment and they yell if we have the TV turned up too loudly," Kurt says, stone-faced. "If we try Christmas caroling, they're going to kick us out of the building."

"But they've never heard our amazing harmony! They'll love us." Blaine pouts, his bottom lip sticking out comically.

Kurt laughs, shaking his head. He walks over to where Blaine is kneeling on the couch, half leaning over the back as he watches his husband, and wraps his arms around Blaine's neck. Kurt leans in, pressing their lips together and moving them slowly, savoring the sweetness of the kiss.

"We're still not going to go caroling in our apartment building," Kurt whispers against Blaine's lips, smiling when he groans. He presses their foreheads together, he continues, "But we can always go to that caroling event that we saw online and sing along with them."

Blaine laughs, kissing him again. "Deal."


	9. Imprint

Day 9 – Imprint

* * *

><p>They set up on the couch, ready to marathon Christmas movies after they finished baking the Christmas cookies. Blaine has all the classics on DVD and they're ready to watch as many as they can before they pass out.<p>

It doesn't take long in Kurt's case. Blaine always tells him to get more rest, but Kurt rarely does when he has a show. On black out days, Kurt crashes hard, trying to make up sleep. Blaine keeps telling him how unhealthy it is, but Kurt doesn't seem to be able himself. He falls asleep halfway through Frosty the Snowman, his head drooping onto Blaine's shoulder. He doesn't mind, of course, just tucks the blanket a little tighter around Kurt and pulls him closer.

Later, when Kurt wakes up and scolds Blaine for letting him sleep through two movies, Blaine will trace the imprint his sweater left on Kurt's cheek and smile, kissing Kurt quiet as his heart swells with love.

An imprint on the cheek lasts a few minutes, but the imprint of a love as strong as theirs leaves an imprint on the soul.

**A/N: Sorry about the mini drabble spam this morning, but I'm all caught up! Go me! *happy dance***


	10. Jukebox

Day 10 – jukebox

* * *

><p>They both wake up wanting pancakes, which is funny because their tastes in breakfast foods frequently clash and they end up cooking a bunch of things, but this morning, they're on the same pancake page. Unfortunately for them, with all of their culinary skills, neither of them have ever really been able to make really good, fluffy pancakes. They've tried every recipe they can find online, which mild success, but they're never quite <em>that<em> good. There's a diner down the road that Santana has suggested that they decide to brave the cold for.

Blaine peeks out the window and remarks that it's not snowing, but, as it's December, they bundle themselves up. Kurt steals Blaine's gloves and holds them above his head until he gets a kiss, which doesn't take long at all. Their hands swing between them as they walk the few blocks over and their seated immediately when they get to the diner. There are a handful of other people there, enough that it's cozy without being too full. They place their orders with the waiter and start looking around, taking in the décor.

"Oh, look, it's a tiny jukebox!" Blaine exclaims, sliding closer on his side of the booth and fiddling with it. There's one at the end of every booth, Kurt notes. "There's only six selections, that sucks."

"I wonder if they just play at the table or if it's hooked up to the PA system," Kurt says, moving closer to theirs.

"Probably the PA system; it would be chaos if they played at the tables."

"Yeah, I guess you're right. What are you doing?" Blaine digs around in his pocket, coming up with a quarter that he triumphantly sticks in the machine.

"Playing our song." He punches a button just as the song playing comes to an end. Kurt doesn't have time to see what it is before _Baby, it's Cold Outside_ comes on. He laughs, shaking his head.

"This is our song?"

"Well, it's the first Christmas song we sang together, and it's getting close to Christmas, so let's pretend. Plus, it was the first time I thought about kissing you." Blaine winks.

Kurt shakes his head, still laughing as he leans over the table to give his silly husband a kiss before the waiter comes back with their pancakes.


	11. Kindred

Day 11 – Kindred

* * *

><p>"…And then he said we were kindred spirits or something."<p>

Kurt gives his husband a look as they wait for the elevator to get to their floor. "That's really creepy."

Blaine's arms flop around. "That's what I was thinking! I just don't know what to do about it."

"Tell the director to get rid of him on account of stalking or something."

"No, that's not really what I want to do," Blaine says, frowning. "I don't want to get the guy fired or anything. I don't think he's really stalking me, just… I don't know, a little excited."

Kurt glares at him as the elevator dings, the doors opening to their hallway. "Blaine, the guy tracked you down to your favorite bakery just so he could talk to you. I hate to break it to you, honey, but that's stalking." Kurt unlocks the front door and they step inside, shucking their heavy winter coats before Kurt starts talking again. "Look, honey, you're a Broadway star. You have to be on the lookout for people who try to be… a little too close."

Blaine sighs. "Yeah, I know. How about this: if he 'just happens' to show up at some place I'm at again, I'll call Mari, okay?"

Kurt smiles, leaning in for a kiss. "I don't want him to be fired; all I want is for you to be safe. If that means he gets fired for being creepy, well, then that's all on him."

"I love how protective you get." Blaine pulls Kurt closer, wrapping his arms around his waist and going in for another kiss.

"I love how insatiable you are," Kurt says, allowing Blaine to back him up against the front door and kissing him deeply. "Right here?"

"Why not?"


	12. Legacy

Day 12 – Legacy

* * *

><p>Due to the fact that they kept getting distracted, it was taking them a lot longer to decorate the apartment for the holidays. Finally, two weeks before Christmas, Kurt puts his foot down and insists that they finish, if only so they can put the boxes back in storage and get them out of the way. Blaine grumbles, but he misses having the space to walk around, too, and so starts putting stuff up without too much of a fuss.<p>

He's sorting through what looks like a really old box that he can't remember having seen before when he finds it. "Kurt?"

"Blaine, I told you, after-" Kurt sighs from his place across the room, where he's trying to untangle some garland to hang up.

"No, honey, I mean, can you come over here for a second?" There's apparently enough uncertainty in his voice that Kurt stops fussing with the strands and comes over to see Blaine holding up a small, open front house type thing and his face softens immediately. "What's this?"

Kurt laughs a little, sinking down to the floor next to him and taking the wooden structure. "This, my dear husband, is what my mother always claimed was the family legacy." Snatching a doily and a small wooden box, he lays the doily on the floor and sets the house on top of it. Opening the box, he continues, setting out little figurines as he talks. "Mom told me that her great grandfather make the stable and then carved the people and animals by hand. Here's the virgin Mary, Joseph, the three wise men, and, of course, little baby Jesus. There was also an angel, you can see the spot on the back where it was originally supposed to set, but the back piece got broken and then the angel disappeared; we could never find it after that." Kurt sits back, letting Blaine take in the picture the set up made. The figurines were insanely detailed, Blaine realizes, almost as though they could start talking or moving at any time.

"Wow, this is amazing. How come I've never seen it before?"

Kurt shrugs, wrapping his arms around his legs as he stares at it. "It's always been up at the house, but since we moved into this nice, big apartment, Dad decided to send it to me. Said something about how it was about time for me to have it and how she would have wanted me to keep it, even if I wasn't religious."

Blaine scoots closer to him, resting a hand on the floor behind Kurt's back and leaning his head on Kurt's shoulder. "I think it will work perfectly here."


End file.
